162 Candles/Transcript
Salvatore Boarding House is asleep in the living room. He wakes up when his book falls from his lap to the floor. He is then aroused by a noise in the house. :Stefan: Damon? gets up and looks around. He hears further disturbance before he is attacked by a vampire. :Stefan: Lexi!? :Lexi: Hi. :Stefan: What are you doing here? :Lexi: him How could you even ask that? :Stefan: I missed you. :Lexi: Happy Birthday. and Lexi are kidding in Stefan's room. :Lexi: Stop. I don't know, some freak shot at me with wooden bullets. I bail in under sixty. And why is a news reporter hunting vampires? :Stefan: I don't know who knows about us. That guy did. There could be others. Do me a favor, while you're here, please be careful. :Lexi: Why stay? I'm headed to New York for the weekend. Bon Jovi in the Garden. "Wanted dead or alive", it's our theme song. It'll be a blast. :Stefan: Do you think he would actually remember us? That was a pretty crazy weekend huh? :Lexi: We can make him remember us. Come on! Let's go. I mean, what's keeping you here? :Stefan: I told you, her name is Elena. :Lexi: Let's hope she's better than the last girl you got all sprung over. up a photo of Katherine. :Stefan: the photo away You didn't even know Katherine. :Lexi: 'Cause if I did I'd kick her ass. Little bitch. Speaking of...where's Damon? :Stefan: Inflicting misery somewhere. You gonna be okay here alone? 'Cause I got some things I gotta take care of. :Lexi: It's not exactly like I can go anywhere. And you and Damon are the only ones with these nifty little daylight rings. I have a mood ring from '75! Trade ya? :Stefan: Doesn't work that way and you know it. :Lexi: Yeah. :Stefan: Hey Lex. I'm really glad that you came here. :Lexi: What are we doing for your birthday? It's not everyday a guy turns a hundred and sixty-two years old. :Stefan: groans Really? :Lexi: Oh yeah. Sheriff's Office Forbes is questioning Elena, Stefan, Matt and Jeremy over Vicki's disappearance. :Sheriff Forbes: Where did Vicki say she was going? :Jeremy: She didn't. :Sheriff Forbes: Did she tell her brother where she was going? :Matt: No she didn't say anything to me. She told Jeremy to tell me that she was leaving town. :Sheriff Forbes: Is there anyone I can talk to that may know what happened to her prior to her leaving town? :Matt: Stefan Salvatore may know. He came by the house to see her but she wouldn't talk to him. :Sheriff Forbes: What was he doing there? :Stefan: I was trying to help her, I knew that Elena was worried about her brother, he was dating Vicki and she had a drug problems, so I tried to help. :Sheriff Forbes: So you got involved because Elena asked you to? :Elena: I asked Stefan to help. I thought that, by helping Vicki, he was helping my brother. :Sheriff Forbes: What was her behavior like those last few days before she left? :Matt: Up and down, very sketchy, like she was coming down from some major partying. :Sheriff Forbes: Any signs of aggression or violence? :Jeremy: None that I remember. :Stefan: No. :Elena: No. :Sheriff Forbes: So you believe Vicki really has left town? :Matt: Yes. :Stefan: Yes. :Elena: Yes. :Jeremy: I'll miss her but....I think it's for the best. is waiting in front of the sheriff's office for Elena. Matt exits the building and walks past Stefan. :Stefan: I was trying to help her Matt. That's all. leaves. Elena finally comes out. :Elena: Jenna and Jeremy I'll meet you guys at the car. :Jenna: Ok. with Jeremy :Stefan: You okay? :Elena: I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything. Jeremy had no memory at all. All he knew was what Damon made him know. :Stefan: Thank you. :Elena: I can't do this Stefan. Every time I look at Matt or Jeremy, all I think is that Vicki is never gonna come back. And they'll never know why. Around you people get hurt and people die. I can't I just...it's just too much.... :Stefan: Why don't we go somewhere and talk about it. :Elena: No, Stefan you have to stay away from me. Salvatore Boarding House Stefan's room Lexi is sleeping Damon awakes her. :Lexi: around on the pillow Hmmm, Huh. turns to find Damon next to her. :Damon: Boo. :Lexi: groans :Damon: Hello Lexi. What an unexpected surprise. :Lexi: Unexpected surprise? I think the wrong brother went back to high school. :Damon: How long are you here for? :Lexi: Just for Stefan's B-Day. :Damon: Oh, you mean you didn't come all this way to see me? :Lexi: snorts That's it Damon. After a century I finally realize death means nothing without you. Do me. :Damon: Why are you so mean to me? :Lexi: Uh, have you met you? You're not a nice person. :Damon: Because I'm a vampire. :Lexi: But you're only the bad parts. :Damon: Teach me to be good. leans in but Lexi grabs him firmly by the neck, choking him. :Lexi: I'm older and that means stronger. :Damon: wheezes Sorry. :Lexi: Don't ruin my time with Stefan, 'cause I'll hurt you. And you know I can do it. :Damon: Yeah. releases him and leaves. Gram's Residence is packing her suitcase. :Grams: You leavin'? :Bonnie: Dad doesn't like it when I stay here too much. :Grams: Because he misses you or because he doesn't trust me. Your father's problem is he lacks imagination. He thinks I fill your head with my witchy juju. :Bonnie: He's right. :Grams: He's always right, that's his other problem. to the crystal necklace Uh-uh. You need to be wearing that. :Bonnie: I gotta give it back to Caroline. It doesn't belong to me. :Grams: Yes, it does. It was your ancestor's and now it's yours. :Bonnie: Emily was your ancestor too, why don't you wear it? :Grams: Because it didn't find me, it found you, protected you. A witch's talisman is a powerful tool, don't be givin' that back to anybody. :Bonnie: I just wish it was prettier. Gilbert Residence is sitting on the couch. Jenna comes and sits next to her. Jeremy is writing something behind them. :Jenna: You're wallowing. :Elena: So are you. :Jenna: My wallow is legitimate. I was dumped. :Elena: Yeah. Well Logan's a jerk. :Jenna: You didn't get a brush-off e-mail say: "I'm leaving town. See ya." :Jeremy: Wanna keep it down over there? :Jenna: Why? What are you doing? :Jeremy: Homework. :Elena: Since when do you do homework? :Jeremy: I gotta finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so... and Jenna share surprised glances. :Elena: What do you think? Alien? :Jenna: Some sort of replicant. :Jeremy: He can hear you. Sheriff's Office Forbes is dealing with paperwork and receives a call. :Sheriff Forbes: Yeah. Send him in. enters the office Mister Salvatore, come on in. Could you get the door for me? :Damon: Sure. :Sheriff Forbes: I understand from Mrs. Lockwood that your uncle is out the town. :Damon: Yes he is. But I spoke with Zach. He filled me in and asked if I could bring this to you. hands the sheriff the box filled with vervain. :Sheriff Forbes: Vervain. :Damon: That's all we have at the moment, I hope it's enough. :Sheriff Forbes: It's a small circle...Founding families, a few city officials. :Damon: And your deputies, of course right? Are we any closer? :Sheriff Forbes: I think our facts are wrong. We've always believed that vampires can only come out in the dark. What if that's changed? :Damon: So is that even possible? :Sheriff Forbes: We've exhausted every other option. We have to consider the vampire may be walking around during the day. Right in front of us. :Damon: Hm. So what's the next step? :Sheriff Forbes: We're now looking at anyone new to town, since the deaths began. Should turn up a suspect or two. :Damon: And I, of course, will do anything I can to help. Gilbert Residence enters Elena's room. Elena is lying down in her bed. :Bonnie: You up? :Elena: No. walks over and tries to pull the covers off Elena's head No, no! :Bonnie: Why haven't you called me back? :Elena: I'm sorry. :Bonnie: Are you gonna stay in there forever? :Elena: Yep. :Bonnie: Move over. next to Elena I'm officially worried. What's going on? :Elena: I'm tired of thinking...of talking I... :Bonnie: Can I get a one-line version so I can at least pretend to be helpful? :Elena: Stefan and I broke up. :Bonnie: I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Right stupid question. I know I've been kind of MIA when you need me the most. I suck. :Elena: You wanna make it up to me. Get my mind off of it. :Bonnie: Just remember you asked for it. closes the window and grabs one of Elena's pillows. She rips it and empties it of the feathers. :Elena: Hey! :Bonnie: Be patient. :Elena: OK. :Bonnie: I need to swear you to secrecy. :Elena: It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff. :Bonnie: Swear, 'cause I'm not supposed to be showing you this. :Elena: OK, I swear. :Bonnie: There's no windows open, right? :Elena: Right. :Bonnie: There's no fan. No air conditioning. :Elena: None. What are you doing? :Bonnie: Grams just showed me this. You're gonna love it. You ready? :Elena: Bonnie what's going on? levitates a feather in front of Elena. Then she levitates several more. Elena watches on with shock and amazement. :Bonnie: It's true Elena. Everything my Grams told me. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch. :Elena: I believe you. Mystic Grill meets Damon on the street outside the grill. :Caroline: Look dungeon boy I'm done being your little slave girl. You seriously hurt me, and I will be damned if you think.. uses his compulsion on her Oh my god where have you been? It's really good to see you. :Damon: Much better. You wanna throw a party here at the grill tonight. :Caroline: Oh, why don't you do it? :Damon: Because then Stefan and his BFF won't come. I need a lot of people. Big crowd. Invite everyone. :Caroline: And why am I having this party? :Damon: Because you're gonna help me solve this town's little vampire problem. And I want my crystal back. :Caroline: But Bonnie has it. :Damon: I know that. Get it from her. Salvatore Boarding House :Lexi: So this Elena girl. She'll come around. I'm sure of it. Have you had sex yet? :Stefan: No :Lexi: Sex always works. I mean you'll rock her world so hard with your vamp sex, she'll be yours forever. :Stefan: Yeah, but see, this isn't about sex or...or compulsion or any of our other tricks. She has to want to be with me on her own terms. :Lexi: Wow. That sounded all mature and grown-up. :Stefan: I'm not getting any older. opens her suitcase, picks up a blood bag and takes a sip. :Lexi: Want some? :Stefan: No. Thank you. :Lexi: Relax I didn't kill anyone for it. This phlebotomist I went out with a few times, he's my supplier. Stefan's expression Oh don't judge, ok? Listen I tried the animal diet; lasted three weeks. :Stefan: It doesn't matter. Cause if I started again...I just don't know if... :Lexi: You could stop. :Stefan: Lexi, I'd never judge you. :Lexi: I'm just jealous of your restraint. I have none. I delight in hedonism. Speaking of which, what are we doing tonight? enters the room :Damon: Funny you should ask. :Lexi: Well I wasn't asking you. :Damon: There's a party at the grill. You'll love it. Banquettes, Tacky wait staff, All of Stefan's friends. :Stefan: Yeah, I don't want a Birthday party. :Damon: Well, It's not for you. It's a party party. No one's gonna know it's your birthday. Caroline's throwing it. :Stefan: Damon, stay away from Caroline. :Damon: We're friends it's cool. It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend. looks at Lexi's stock of blood. I prefer mine at 98.6. leaves :Lexi: Let's Go. Stefan's expression Please? Gilbert Residence :Bonnie: It's Weird huh? After all This times joking about being psychic. I really am a witch. You don't think I'm a freak now, do you? :Elena: No of course not. Bonnie I just...don't understand though. If your Grams asked you to keep all this a secret, why did you tell me? :Bonnie: You're my best friend. I can't keep secrets from you. Salvatore Boarding House is getting out of a shower. :Lexi: I'm almost ready. :Stefan: I can't believe you actually think that we should go to this thing. :Lexi: It's not like I'm asking you to run outside midday without your ring. I mean, seriously, it's a party. :Stefan: A party that Damon wants us to go to, you know? So my question is why? I think he's up to something. :Lexi: Who cares? What can he possibly of all those people in a public place? :Stefan: He knows how to keep a low profile, believe me. :Lexi: Okay so he'll behave. Come on. One day a year I get you, one day that you're not brooding and existing in your own head. :Stefan: It's my birthday, yeah? :Lexi: It's my day. And that guy that jump naked in the Trevi fountain and got drunk on the torch of the statue of Liberty, that guy can take a break from all of his worrying for one night and go to a stupid party. So quit your whining [hits his butt} and go get ready. :Stefan: (claps hands together] Fine. drives up to the Salvatore Boarding House. She knocks on the door. :Lexi: It's open! Come on in. enters the house and sees Lexi in a towel. :Lexi: her and recognizes her as Katherine Oh my God! How...uh- wh-...Who? :Elena: I'm Elena. Who are you? :Lexi: Lexi a friend of Stefan's. :Elena: Is he here? :Lexi: He's in the shower. Do you want to wait? :Elena: No. :Lexi: I'll tell him you stopped by. :Elena: That's okay. in shock goes to Stefan's Bedroom, she seems furious. :Lexi: Are you out of your freaking mind? :Stefan: What are you talking about? :Lexi: I just met Elena up Stefan's photo of Katherine. You have some serious explaining to do. Lexi gets dressed and she starts applying her make-up, she talks with Stefan. :Lexi: You have some serious emotional damage. :Stefan: No, it's not what you think. She's not Katherine. :Lexi: Then they're related, 'cause they can be twins. :Stefan: I don't know. :Lexi: You don't know or you didn't find out? :Stefan: No. Maybe. I don't want to know. I have no desire to tie Elena to Katherine. Lexi's expression Ok yes, yes the resemblance is what drew me in. But that's it. Katherine and Elena may look the same on the outside but on the inside they are completely different. :Lexi: So Elena is not a raging Bitch then, huh? :Stefan: No. Elena is...Elena's warm and she's...she's kind, and she's caring, and she's selfless, and it's real. And honestly when I'm around her, I...I completely forget what I am. :Lexi: Oh my god! You're in love with her. :Stefan: Yeah. Yeah, I am. Mystic Grill the mystic grill party. Caroline finds Damon at the bar. :Caroline: Amazing party right? :Damon: Glad you thought of it. :Caroline: Well, are you having a good time? :Damon: Do you have my crystal? :Caroline: No. :Damon: Then I'm not having a good time. sees Lexi enter the Grill and leaves Caroline to go over to her. :Damon: Where's my brother? :Lexi: He said he'd meet me here. :Damon: Buy you a— walks away from him. Gilbert Residence opens the door to find Stefan on the porch. :Stefan: Hey. :Elena: What are you doing here? :Stefan: Lexi said that you came by and you seemed upset. :Elena: Right. The girl in the towel. :Stefan: The towel?...Oh no no no no not like that, she's not exactly a girl--Lexi's just 350 years old :Elena: You mean she's a... :Stefan: And she's my oldest friend. Nothing romantic. Ever. :Elena: Oh, okay, well....she kept staring at me. It was weird. :Stefan: Yeah well I've talk about you a lot so...I guess she felt like she knew you.So why'd you come by? :Elena: I-uh...it was a mistake. :Stefan: Elena talk to me. :Elena: I can't. Stefan I can't, and that's the problem. I'm keeping all these secrets from everyone. I can't even tell my best friend. Do you know how hard that is? It's like I need to talk to someone but the only person I can talk to is you....and... :Stefan: I want you to know that I will always be here for you. You can come to me about anything okay? :Elena: Well, thank you for coming by. :Stefan: Hey, do you need a ride to the grill tonight? :Elena: Are you going to Caroline's party? :Stefan: Lexi's dragging me and...it's my birthday. :Elena: Really? Wow-um, happy birthday then. :Stefan: Thank you. :Elena: Actually I—I think I'm gonna stay in tonight. :Stefan: Well have a...have a good night. Mystic Grill having fun. Caroline walks up to Bonnie. :Caroline: Bonnie I've been looking for you. I'm totally sorry to do this I know it's so Indian giver and I know we're not even supposed to say that anymore but I need my crystal back. :Bonnie: Why? You said you hated it. :Caroline: Then I saw it on you and I realize how great it is, and I've got three outfits I can coordinate it with so.... :Bonnie: I can't give it back to you. :Caroline: Well, I didn't want to tell you this but I'm your friend, when you wear it makes you look fat. There I said it, but it's because I'm your friend so... :Bonnie: I'm sorry Caroline, I can't. :Caroline: What do you mean you can't? Bonnie it's mine. :Bonnie: I thought you said it was Damon's. :Caroline: It is. :Bonnie: So he's the one who really wants it back. :Caroline: No. Maybe, just...tries to snatch the crystal off of Bonnie but it shocks her. Are you wearing polyester? :Bonnie: You were really gonna pull it from my neck. What the hell is wrong with you? away :Caroline: Argh! enters the Grill. Matt walks past him. :Stefan: Matt, just hear me out please. I was just trying to help Vicki. I went through something similar once, I'm really sorry. :Matt: Don't be. It's not the first time she's run off. Turns out Vicki's just like our mother; I can't count on either of them. Thanks for trying. runs into Caroline again. :Damon: Where is it? :Caroline: Bonnie won't give it to me. :Damon: So rip it off her neck. :Caroline: I tried. It shocked me. :Damon: Damn it! Why does it do that? I need that crystal. :Caroline: Why are you being like this? I'm so good to you and I'd do anything. It's just some stupid necklace. :Damon: No, you are the only stupid thing here. And shallow. And useless. away from her. is dancing but Stefan isn't. :Lexi: Okay, I'm gonna need a little more foot movement. :Stefan: Yeah, not really interested in making a fool out of myself. :Lexi: Come on, you're not that bad. :Stefan: Do me a favor. Tell me if you see Damon with his camera phone. :Lexi: Right. exits the Grill. He hears a sound and follows. :Girl: Where are we going? :Boy: No one's gonna see us.... kiss each other Damon sees it. :Girl: Did you hear something? :Boy: No, it's cool. There's no one coming down here. arrives and bites the boy. The girl starts screaming, then looks into Damon's eyes and stops is playing pool with Lexi. He makes a good move. :Stefan: Woo! :Lexi: Nice! arrives and sees Stefan having a great time with Lexi. Damon comes up behind her. :Damon: Stefan smiles. Alert the media. :Elena: You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately. :Damon: Oh, you're right. Poor Stefan persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother; does it get tiring being so righteous? :Elena: It flares up in the presence of psychopaths. :Damon: Ouch! Well, consider this psychopath's feelings get hurt. :Elena: What did you do to my brother? :Damon: I'm gonna need a less vague question. :Elena: When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicki, what else did you do to him? :Damon: You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and all the bad stuff. You wanted me to take away his suffering. :Elena: But he's acting different. He seems okay with everything and a little too okay. I mean he's studying; he's not doing drugs; he's not drinking; are you sure you didn't do something else? :Damon: Elena, I took away the suffering. walks into Caroline and stops her. :Bonnie: Caroline. :Caroline: Don't talk to me. :Bonnie: Don't do that, let me explain. :Caroline: What is there to explain Bonnie? You got what you wanted...and something that doesn't even belong to you by the way and, I get called a shallow, useless waste of space. :Bonnie: Who said that to you? :Caroline: Who do you think? :Bonnie: You know that not true. Don't let him treat you like that. :Caroline: As opposed to how my best friend treats me. off a police officer is patrolling in his car. :Girl: whimpers Help me. hears her and goes to investigate. He finds the boy's body in a pool of blood. the Grill, at the bar. :Lexi: Two shots of tequila. Elena Make that three. :Barman: I need to see some ID. :Lexi: No you don't. compulsion :Barman: That'll be— :Lexi: Free! :Barman: On the house. :Lexi: Thanks! leaves with the tequila and goes over to Elena. :Lexi: Oh! The famous Elena. :Elena: Towel girl. :Lexi: I've been called worse. Here. Elena tequila :Elena: takes tequila I didn't know that you guys could drink. :Lexi: Oh yeah, it helps curb the cravings, but makes for a lot of lushy vamps. :Elena: laughs You know, I've never seen Stefan drunk. He always seem so... :Lexi: Uptight? :Elena: nodsYeah. :Lexi: Yeah. :Elena: But not with you. :Lexi: Well that the benefit of knowing someone for over a hundred years. You can just be yourself. :Elena: Yeah, he can't be himself with me. :Lexi: Well not yet. The first step was him telling you. The rest comes with time. :Elena: You seem so sure. :Lexi: The love of my life was human. He went through, what I imagine you're going through: denial, anger, et cetera. But at the end of the day, love really did conquer all. to Elena's tequila Are you going to drink that? :Elena: Go for it. takes the drink I'm scared. :Lexi: But you're here...'cause you're crazy about him, I get it okay? I mean what's not to love. look over at Stefan Listen. Take it from someone who's been around a long time. When it's real, you can't walk away. :Elena: Hey Lexi. It was really nice meeting you. laughs as Lexi drinks the last tequila. Lexi returns to the pool table where Stefan is playing. :Lexi: Yep, I drank yours, sorry. :Stefan: smiles Thank you. :Lexi: understands You weren't supposed to be listening. his face I was feeling epic, whatever. Outside. :Sheriff Forbes: Keep this contained. :Officer: That's not all. shows her the frightened witness, the girl. :Sheriff Forbes: Hey, hey. Did you see what did this? girl nods Tell me everything you saw. Elena rejoins Stefan. :Elena: Hi! :Stefan: Hey, you came. :Elena: I couldn't miss your hundredth and...whatever birthday. smiles stumbles into table where Matt is talking to a friend. :Matt: Oh hey! :Caroline: I slim---I'm slipped. I slipped. :Matt: Hammered, huh? :Caroline: Well...a very nice but not handsome bartender was very kind to me tonight. Unlike the rest of the global universe. Are those curly fries? :Matt: the friend Coffee for the drunk girl. leaves and Caroline sits down Bad night huh? :Caroline: Baddest. Am I shallow? :Matt: Is that a trick question? :Caroline: I don't mean to be. I wanna be deep. I wanna be, like...the abyss deep. :Matt: No offense, Care, but deep's really not your scene. :Caroline: That's true. I'm shallow, I am worst than shallow, I'm a kiddie pool! :Matt: You're not a kiddie pool. You're not a kiddie pool. :Caroline: Can I just go home okay? :Matt: I'll take you come on. You're okay. lifts her up She's still alright; Hold still, Hold still. Matt runs into Sheriff Forbes. :Sheriff Forbes: What happened is she okay? :Caroline: Like you care. :Sheriff Forbes: She's drunk? :Caroline: As a skunk. :Sheriff Forbes: Are they serving you in there? :Matt: I'll take her home. It's on my way. I haven't been drinking. :Sheriff Forbes: I would appreciate that, Matt, thank you. Caroline You and I will discuss this later. :Caroline: Can't wait. with Matt :Sheriff Forbes: the officers Don't let anybody else leave. the bar. Lexi walks up to Damon with drinks. :Lexi: All right, the shots are a bribe. I need you to answer a question. What are you really doing in Mystic Falls? :Damon: Have you tried The Brittle. It wins award. :Lexi: Cut the crap. :Damon: Okay, I have a diabolical master plan. :Lexi: What is it? :Damon: If I told you it wouldn't be very diabolical, now would it? Forbes comes in with the girl. :Sheriff Forbes: Look around let me know if you see anything. girl points to the bar where Damon and Lexi are sitting. Sheriff Forbes walks over and injects Lexi with vervain. :Damon: What are you doing?! :Sheriff Forbes: Thank you for the vervain; now if you'll excuse me. sees what's happening. :Stefan: Oh my god! :Elena: What is it? tries to leave the Grill. :Stefan: Excuse me, sorry. :Officer: Can't go out this way the officers and Sheriff are taking Lexi to the police car when she throws the officers off. Sheriff Forbes shoots her with wooden bullets, but Lexi is too strong. Out of nowhere, Damon appears and stakes her. Stefan sees and pulls Elena out of sight from the scene. :Stefan: shock Oh my god! :Lexi: Damon Why? :Damon: whispers It's part of the plan. falls to the ground, dead. Damon turns to the Sheriff. :Damon: You okay? :Sheriff Forbes: nods Thank you. Get her in the car quickly. :Damon: All right. The Grill. Sheriff Forbes arrests the barman and takes him to the police car. :Barman: Lady, I checked everyone's IDs. :Sheriff Forbes: Yeah, apparently you didn't. sees Damon. :Sheriff Forbes: Pretty handy with that stake. :Damon: It just...reflex. I guess the adrenaline kicked in. :Sheriff Forbes: This nightmare is finally over. :Damon: Yeah call a lucky break with that witness, without her you wouldn't have been able to ID the vampire. :Sheriff Forbes: We're lucky. Well thank you again. :Damon: You're welcome. Forbes Residence Caroline's Bedroom. :Matt: You gonna be okay? :Caroline: No. Do you ever feel like there's not a person in the world that loves you? :Matt: Life can be a little rough. :Caroline: I just wish... :Matt: What? :Caroline: Wish that life was...different. :Matt: Yeah me too. to leave :Caroline: Please....don't leave me alone. hesitates, then awkwardly climbs onto the bed next to Caroline. Mystic Grill Stefan is walking away in anger and horror. :Elena: follows Stefan! Stefan! :Stefan: He killed her! He killed Zach; he killed Tanner; he turned Vicki; I have to kill him! :Elena: No, you can't do that! :Stefan: Why are you trying to save him?! Elena he's never gonna change! Don't you see that?! He's never gonna change! :Elena: I'm not trying to save him, I'm trying to save you! You have no idea what this will do to you, please Stefan. :Stefan: Everywhere I've been, pain and death follow; Damon follows me. No more. :Elena: Stefan please. Please just-just talk to me; Let me be here for you. Talk to me. :Stefan: No. You were right to stay away from me. leaves Salvatore Boarding House is having a drink inside when Stefan arrives. :Damon: Told you I'd take care of it. runs and attacks him. The brothers fight until Stefan pins Damon against the wall. :Damon: Come on, I did this for you. To get them off our trail. :Stefan: You never do anything for anyone but yourself. a stake in him :Damon: shocked You missed! :Stefan: No. You saved my life. I'm sparing yours. We're even. And now we're done. leaves as Damon falls to the ground and pulls out the stake. Benett Residence Bonnie's Dream, she is running through the woods. She stops by old ruins of a church. She turns around and comes face-to-face with her ancestor, Emily. :Emily: It's coming. wakes up in the woods near the old church. See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One